Of Gavels and Diamonds
by JPTorres26
Summary: The sequel to With Love, Adrian. Miles doesn't have enough time for Adrian and she thinks it's time to get a new job. But Miles doesn't like her idea of a job. Will they learn to accept each others decisions or will their relationship fall apart?
1. Hard Denial

Phoenix Wright FanFiction

Of Gavels and Diamonds

Written by: JPTorres26

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama (Edgey/Adrian)

Hey guys, I'm back with the sequel to With Love Adrian. This time, there are gonna be more EdgeyxAdrian moments in this sequel. The setting is between T&T and AJ. Please R&R.

*Special thanks to Leah Cartur for her review and the inspiration from her fic, 12 Bar Blues, really liked the fic you wrote.

It's been already two months since they started dating one another and yet, Miles Edgeworth and Adrian Andrews don't seem the get the hang of it yet. The two of them are confused as to when they will get the time to see each other seriously.

Why? Because Adrian has been worried about their relationship since Miles only gets to see her about three times a month. And Miles, he's also worried, worried that he may be overdoing his job as a prosecutor that he doesn't get the time to see Adrian anymore, even though he was always thinking about her, he felt it was not enough. Still, he only hopes that she understands him for what he does.

To solve this problem, Adrian had a solution in mind. She thought that if she studies law under Miles she would get to see him often.

"You want to do what!?"

"Come on, Miles. You don't get to see me often anymore so maybe if I became a lawyer I can get to see you more often."

"I know you want to see me often but not this way, Ade."

"Why not!? Is it really that damn bad to become a lawyer? You're not the only reason if you want to know!"

"It's not like I don't want it's just that..."

"What!? You think I'm gonna get in your way! Huh? Is that what it is!?"

_Yeah, you will, but I just can't say it to her can I ?_

The two of them kept silent for about a minute until Adrian decides to leave Miles' office.

"If you don't want, then fine. I guess you really don't want to see me anymore huh?" She said in a low voice, obviously disappointed at her boyfriend's refusal. "All I want is to see you, Miles! You and only you!" And with these, she runs away from the office in tears.

Miles was stunned at what had just happened. He couldn't think of anything, let alone say anything , all he could do was stay glued to his seat for what seemed like eternity but was only a mere three minutes, then something gets his attention.

-CRACK-

"Aaawwww! What the hell was that for, Franziska!?"

It was Franziska von Karma whipping the apparently lost soul of Miles Edgeworth to crash back to reality

"It was to wake you up, you foolishly foolish bastard!"

"What!?"

"Oh come on! You think I didn't hear everything, remember, my eyes and ears are always watching the two of you!"

"Oh yeah, and I suppose what I did was wrong in your eyes. That's why you come in whipping me."

"Maybe, maybe not! Who knows! You're the one who decided what's good for her, or are you telling me that it was just for your own good that you denied her!

"I...I don't know sis! Was I doing it for myself or was I doing for her own good! Even I don't know" Miles was again, under contrasting feelings, whether he was happy or sad about what he did, he can't decide.

"Oh, Miles, I....can't help you out on this one. You have to do this on you own."

"As well as I should, I'm afraid that I have to leave, maybe think things through at home."

And with that, Miles left for home. Franziska knew this was something she must not get her hands on, she knew that this problem must be solved by themselves.

As night comes in the city of angels, Miles and Adrian were still concerning themselves with what happened that afternoon. For Adrian, the choices she would have to make were hard, would she really want to become an attorney just like she wants, or just let things slip by like he wants. It was not easy.

"Was I too selfish? I know what he feels but, did I not consider it? Maybe, I can't face him like this, I have to do something."

But for Miles, it was a harder choice he would have to make, will he grant her request at the cost of his focus or will he take his job as it is right now. Either of these choices is sure to leave Adrian hurt, but he can't understand why she doesn't get the point.

If Miles could somehow find the strength in him to press the button he was putting his thumb above on his cellphone, he could make everything clear. But it wasn't easy, it was never easy for him

"I'm a fool, I've never thought about everything I did my whole life and it has led the two of us to this"

And with these words that drifted along Miles Edgeworth's mind the whole night, he has finally made his decision. He would grant his girlfriends request. But things are never easy, are they?

Miles was waiting at the door of Adrian's apartment the next morning. But when he arrived, the door was open and when he went inside, he didn't find Adrian but instead found a letter on the table. He read it and was shocked to see what was written in it

Miles,

If ever you are reading this, I've already left for Europe. I have a cousin there, I'll stay there for a while. Please don't think that I'm mad at you, I'm not. And please, forget about me for now, I don't want to get in your way. I realized that, I was too selfish, I did not think about you before I did those. Please, forgive me, and I'm sorry, Miles. We can't continue on like this, I just can't imagine ourselves living that kind of relationship. Maybe that's why I'm leaving. I don't really know what else to say, I'm sorry, please forgive me.

Adrian

"Why! Why!" Miles fell to his knees with tears falling on his face "I was the one who was wrong! Why do this to me, Adrian!?"

"I guess, she couldn't forgive herself for what happened." Franziska appeared from behind and apparently knew Adrian's plans of leaving. "I knew she was leaving but I don't know why. She just can't tell me."

Meanwhile, in the plane towards Europe, Adrian was thinking deeply of what she left behind and what she will face ahead.

_I surely hurt Miles, but I just hope he can forgive me, after all, I'm doing this for him_. She said to herself _But I really want to do this, I want to be a lawyer, I want to live for others, I'm done living my old life all alone._


	2. Fate's Showdown in the Courtroom

One year later,

Miles Edgeworth was in the courthouse, having a new trial. The defendant's case, theft. He though to himself that it was going to be a smooth win since the defense is a newcomer.

_Why are they giving me the job of giving a rookie some experience? I just don't like the idea! Still, it would feel good to be like Winston Payne sometimes, decimating rookies. I think I should get laid back sometimes_

Miles thought this to himself as he enters the courtroom with only him, the defense's aide, the judge and the gallery. The defense was nowhere to be seen.

"This court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Cougar Gates"

"The prosecution is ready, your honor"

"The defense is? Mr. Gavin!? Where is the defense for today!?"

"I don't know your honor! Maybe she's running a bit late"

"She? Ha! I think this will be too easy! I think you should take over Mr. Gavin, to give me some challenge"

"I don't know about that Mr. Edgeworth, I'm sure she can get a good kick out of you and well, let's just say I'm not in the right state of mind."

"The Coolest Defense in the West refusing a simple challenge, that apprentice of yours must be someone special."

"Of course, she is, but I think she also means something to you"

_What the hell does he mean!? It can't be what I'm thinking though, I'm sure _ "You're not serious about what you said, are you, Kristoph?"

"Trust me Miles, I know a lot better than you think I know. Oh, she's here, well better say hi"

"Sorry I'm late, your honor!" A woman's voice called out "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up, you've kept the prosecution waiting" "Sorry, sir Gavin, I needed to get ready a little longer than usual" "Well, better late than absent right? Why don't you go introduce yourself to the people"

"You're still smug as always! Miles Edgeworth!" She first looked at Edgeworth

"Wha-Whaaaaattttt!?" _What the heck! That's it, my focus is totally ruined!! But somehow, I feel glad, I don't know! I can't understand myself anymore!_

"I see you're quite surprised at my apprentice, Mr. Edgeworth. Meet the loveliest and one of the best defense attorneys at the Gavin Law Offices!"

"Long time no see, Prosecutor Edgeworth" The female defense attorney smiled at him

"No-no way! You're!" Miles was shocked, utterly shocked, he was gonna have a heart attack sooner or later

The woman had long blonde hair let down, she wore a black halter top with a defense attorney badge pinned near the neck and wearing light blue jeans and she was holding an orange notebook.

"Adrian? Adrian Andrews?" His voice was calmed but his shock is still evident.

"I didn't expect to face you so soon, Miles." She said to him "Same here" Miles replied, probably beginning to accept the fact that she really wanted to be a lawyer.

_I'm beginning to feel I was right in letting her go. To be able to face my girlfriend in court doesn't sound half – bad. But still, remember that I'll take you on seriously, Adrian!_

"Well if the formalities are settled, the prosecution may give it's opening statement." The Judge then smacked the gavel, giving Edgeworth the signal for the opening statement


	3. Her First Battle

"The prosecution aims to prove that the defendant, Cougar Gates did in fact, steal a two million dollar jewel from the jeweler, Jacob Atlas. The prosecution has irrefutable evidence that the defendant is guilty beyond reasonable doubt."

"The first evidence that the prosecution will present is the CCTV footage that was recorded in the jeweler's store at the time of the crime"

"The second one is the defendant's bag, where we found the stolen object"

"The third evidence is this, a wallet, having the identification of the defendant, it was found at the crime scene."

"And, the last evidence to be submitted to the court is this, a knife that was found in the jeweler's store, it had the defendant's fingerprints on it and was used in the attempted murder of Jacob Atlas himself."

"I see, very well, I assume the prosecution has a witness"

"Yes, your honor, the prosecution calls its key witness, the detective who was leading the arrest team for Mr. Gates, Detective Dick Gumshoe, please take the stand"

"Witness, name and occupation, please"

"Name's Dick Gumshoe sir, I am the detective in charge of the team that arrested Mr. Cougar Gates."

"Very well, detective, please give your testimony as to why you arrested the defendant"

"All right, the witness will give his testimony and the defense will cross-examine the witness"

"This is it, Andrews, the moment of the defense's attack. Find the contradictions and expose them to the court."

"Yes sir"

_Adrian, why do I get the feeling it's gonna be one hard battle"_

"It was about 10 pm the other day that we received a call about the robbery"

"HOLD IT! Who made that call?"

"Mr. Jacob Atlas himself, ma'am. He reported about the robbery so we went there immediately"

"When we arrived at the scene, we saw the knife on the floor, this was proof that a struggle did happen between Mr. Atlas and the defendant. We also had the CCTV footage that shows that there really was a struggle between them"

"OBJECTION! You say it was the defendant that was struggling with the owner of the store?"

"Yes ma'am, were definitely sure it was the defendant"

"But how could you say that when it shows here that the assailant was wearing a mask!?"

"Ah! That's"

"OBJECTION! I believe you overlooked one thing, Ms. Andrews"

"And that is?"

"At the end of the CCTV clip, it shown here that the assailant's mask fell off, that's how Mr. Atlas identified the defendant."

"Aaaaaahhh!" _Damn it! You got me good there Miles, I'll give you that_

"I see, you're quite surprised. It's no problem since this is your first trial. Just keep your cool and think of other possibilities that you can use."

"All right, sir"

"We then had Mr. Atlas give us a description of the assailant. We already found our lead immediately the next day, we went to his apartment and we found the million dollar diamond hidden in the first drawer of his closet"

"OBJECTION! And yet, again your witness fails you again Miles."

"Hmmmmmm."

"You see, detective, the prosecution submitted this backpack as evidence that was supposed to be the location where the diamond was hidden. But you said this, it was found on his closet. A clear contradiction wouldn't you say?"


	4. One Sided Battle

Miles shakes his head, apparently having something in mind to counter Adrian's

"Well, you obviously discount the possibility that the defendant could have just changed the location of the stolen item to a safer place."

"OBJECTION! Well if it really is a safer place, why did he bother put the thing in the first drawer where it can easily be caught if searched!?"

"Ack!" _She really knows how to pull some nice moves, you've changed, Adrian_

"Ummm....we did find the backpack and it had traces of the contained of the diamond that was resin that apparently to keep the diamond unscratched"

"OBJECTION! You obviously are grasping for air here in your testimony detective. Because you see, the diamond can only be scratched by another diamond

"OBJECTION!!!!!" A sudden silence fell in the courtroom as everybody was looking at the red clad prosecutor who had a big smile on his face

"What are you smiling at!? Miles Edgeworth!?"

"I see you've dug your own grave, Ms. Adrian Andrews!" He said with a serious look on his face "You fell into the trap of my final weapon!"

"And that is?"

"You see, because of what you just said, I have identified the guilt of the defendant almost too suddenly. I have here, the diamond you are talking about, and look closely, there is a joint part here, which means that the diamond was being joined but irregularly, making their surfaces scratch. That is why there is resin on the container. And the good detective was right, it was the resin to prevent scratches.""

"And all of those points to what on my client, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I'm not finished, here, look at the defendant's wallet recovered at the crime scene, your honor."

"Well, what do we have here, an ID, oh! He was an employee of the store! And there is a piece of paper here, it reads, Diamond in staff room safe; safe code: 102694; put diamond in bag with resin; CCTV shutdown: 10pm"

"See! The wallet itself is my final weapon. The closing time of the store was 10pm as stated there, he thought that the CCTV was gonna shut down after closing, so, he planned his crime to be executed at 10pm, how did he know all of this!? Because he was an employee of the said establishment!"

"OBJECTION! How preposterous! Can you explain how he knew about the pass code and the contents of the safe!? I think not!"

"OBJECTION! Unfortunately for you, I can!"

"Aaaaahhh!" With the shocked look in her face, it was obvious that Adrian couldn't believe what Miles said

"It seems, that it's the end of the line for you, Andrews" Kristoph said hesistantly

"If you take a look at the wallet, the ID says "Assistant Manager" And we have found out the suspect's identity not only because of the CCTV, but also because of the owner's statement. He said that there were only two people who knows about the code and the contents of the safe, only him and Mr. Cougar Gates!"

"What do you have to say now, Ms. Andrews!?"

"The defense....the defense is prepared to challenge the prosecution's..........."

"OBJECTION! Andrews, stop, you can't win, we don't have anymore evidence left. Your honor, the defense rests!"

"If there are no more objections, I will now proceed to declaring my verdict."

"After the witness testimony, and all the evidence submitted to this courtroom. I have now enough evidence to prove that beyond any reasonable doubt, I find the defendant, Cougar Gates......"

"GUILTY!!!"

"This court is adjourned"


	5. Her True Purpose

While inside the defendant's lobby, Adrian still couldn't forget about what happened earlier, suffering her first loss to Edgeworth was not what made her so disturbed, it was the fact that she lost with the prosecution calling only a single witness and that she forced herself to win even though it was obvious that the prosecution will win. It wasn't a turnabout as she would have hoped it.

"I know it wasn't what we expected it to be, Andrews but you did well." Kristoph said, probably to cheer her up because it was obvious she was depressed

"You don't have to say that, sir Gavin." She replied, noticing his intent

"No rookie faces the demon prosecutor and make him step back even once, but you did."

"I know because he wasn't serious"

"You're wrong, Andrews. If he wasn't serious, he would not have presented the crucial evidence from the start of the trial."

"Let me guess, it was the wallet, wasn't it, sir Gavin?"

"Yes, he had everything planned out from the beginning, Andrews. I think he wanted you to learn something."

"Something? Like what?"

"I wanted you to learn to think things from another angle, Ade." Miles then spoke up

"Oh, I see you two need a moment alone, I'll be excusing myself then." Kristoph then left the courtroom and drove back to the Gavin Law Offices.

"Adrian? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Miles asked, playing dumb as he has a bright idea of what she really intended _You're easy to read, Adrian. I can see it as clear as day and as clear as your glasses_

"I....I didn't just want to become close to you, Miles." She replied "I....I wanted to become like you and Mr. Wright."

"Adrian......."

"Since that day of the trial, you people taught me how to live for oneself.......and for others."

"I know it's been hard for you, and even I made things harder for you."

"What do you mean, Miles?"

"Everything that has happened so far, it's all my fault. Leaving because of a stupid denial I made a year ago, it hurt me deeply. I was so disturbed that I couldn't forget what happened that day, I denied you and made you leave just to fulfill what you want. Even I could do it, but I refused, I was too selfish."

"No, Miles, I was the selfish one."

"What?"

"I was so obsessed with becoming a lawyer before that I did not consider what you were going through. I couldn't forgive myself for what I have done, so I decided to leave, and come back when I was ready to face you again." Adrian was crying the whole time, realizing that Miles was thinking about her all the time in that year, and it hurt him, but it hurt her more to realize that he only did it for her, for her not to be disappointed.

Miles took off Adrian's glasses and wiped the tears of her eyes and said "I guess now is the right time to say this, the only time a lawyer can cry, is when it's all over. But it's not over yet, Adrian, now that you're here with me again, I can now be with you more."

They then looked at each other closely in the eye, their distance getting closer and closer, and as they were close enough, they let their lips meet.


	6. A Brief Discussion

Everybody was having no worries in life, except for Adrian, but this time, she is worried about facing her boyfriend in court again, she then talks to Kristoph about plans of leaving the Gavin Law Offices.

"Sir Gavin?"

"Yes?"

"Ummmmm..."

"Ah! I knew things would have come to this."

"Huh?"

"The day I let the best of the Law Office go, but still, I'm contented, having you as my apprentice was more of an honor."

"How did you figure it out!?"

"I figured after your first trial, you might want to leave the office, I assume you want to be with Prosecutor Edgeworth, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well then, it's time we part ways, Ms. Andrews. It's been a pleasure to work with you."

"Same here sir, thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome."

Adrian had plans of building a law office, but first, she need help in doing so, and what better place for her to go than the only person she knows who can help her, The Wright & Co. Law Offices.

Adrian went to the Wright & Co. to ask Phoenix Wright for help in setting her own law office, since she was a defense attorney, she figured it would be easier if she went there.

When she arrived at the office, however, the scene to welcome her was totally unexpected, there was a boy with a red vest and a white jacket and a girl wearing a red costume, probably a magician's outfit.

"Welcome to the Wright & Co. Law Offices" The girl said to her "How may we help you, ma'am?" The boy added

"Ummm....Is Mr. Phoenix Wright here." Adrian answered

"Oh, he's here ma'am" The boy replied "Please wait here, let me call him for you."

"Mr. Wright, there's someone here to see you!" He called out

Adrian noticed the shiny yellow pin on the boy's collar

"Are you by chance, a defense attorney?" She asked

"Yes ma'am, Apollo Justice is the name, and I assume you are one too?" He replied, upon noticing the same badge on Adrian's neck

"Yeah, Apollo, who is it?" Phoenix came out of his room and saw Adrian "M-Ms. Andrews? What brings you here?" He asked

"I'm here to ask for help?" She replied

"Help?" He then noticed the attorney's badge on Adrian "I'm guessing it doesn't have to do with me having a client."

"Yes, but I'm here to ask help because, I wanted to ask you about something" She said

Adrian then talked to Phoenix about starting a new law office and Wright also helped her in finding the place to start.

The next month, the Andrews Law Firm was already in business,it was not too famous but it was known as a partner company to Wright & Co. It was stationed in a building just in front of the District Attorney's office's third floor, which was Miles' office. Adrian would look at the window to Miles' office everyday to look at him, Miles on the other hand, wasn't aware of the new law office down the road.

It was noon, and Lana, Jake and Miles went to lunch inside the building Adrian was in, Miles still has no idea that Adrian was in the building.

They were inside an Italian restaurant inside the building when they started to talk about Miles and Adrian's relationship.

"So Edgeworth, how are things?"

"What do you mean, chief?"

"Oh, she means you and Adrian, partner."

"Oh, about that, we're fine, but I haven't seen her in a month already"

"What does she do anyway?"

"Oh chief, you don't wanna know."

"Come on, Edgeworth! It's just the three of us, partner"

"All right, but only because you said please, detective Marshall. I faced her last month"

"What? Something happened?"

"No, chief, I mean, I faced her in court."

"What!? Adrian is a defense attorney!?"

"Yeah, she works under Kristoph Gavin."

"Bambina, isn't that your greatest rival!? The Coolest Defense in the West!?"

"Yeah, Adrian must have a lot of fight in her, no?"

"Yeah, but she has a tendency to overdo things, maybe Gavin can help her with that problem."

"I think not, partner. Look! At that sign there!"

The three then looked at the sign that Jake was pointing to

"Ack! A-a-Andrews Law Firm!!!!!!!!?"

"Yeah, it's gotta be her, Atty. Adrian Andrews; Defense Attorney."

"That's it! Chief Skye, detective Marshall, excuse me." _Finally! What a better place to be! I was waiting for this moment!_

"He seems to be in a bad mood. Jake"

"No, bambina, I think he's happy!"

"How about we take a look!"

"Great idea, bambina!"

Meanwhile, back at Lana's office, Ema was there waiting for her, while waiting, her cellphone rang

-RING- -RING-

"Hello?"

"Ema it's me"

"Lana, where are you?"

"I'm heading back there but I need you to do something"

"Like what!?"

"Call Ms. Von Karma and tell her to go there to my office"

"Why?"

"Just do it! But before that, you know the telescope in the office, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I need you to point that in the third floor of the building in front."

"All right! You better tell me what's going on later!"

"Yeah, just do those things now!"


	7. Spies in the Building Across

Miles then went to the third floor and looked for Adrian's office. He then found it and acted like he was calm, but inside, he was as happy as a clown can ever be

_Please Adrian! I know you're in there_

-KNOCK- - KNOCK-

"Coming!"

Adrian stood from her very organized desk and went for the door. When she opened it, she finds a man wearing a red jacket with a black vest and was wearing black tinted shades and a matching red hat. Miles apparently got the hat from the shop in the ground floor.

"Oh, how may I help you?"

"Are you Ms. Adrian Andrews?"

"Yes, I am." _This guys seems far too familiar_

"I am here to request your services." _This will be the first and last time I will do this, I swear! _

"Oh, please come in"

Miles sat in the chair in front of Adrian's desk

"Can I have your name, sir."

_Name, name, think of a name Miles! Hurry before she blows your cover! _"Reiji, Reiji Mitsurugi"

_What an odd name, considering he looks like an American _"All right, Mr. Mitsurugi, what do you need?"

"I'm the one in trouble actually, you see, I have been accused of murder." _Real smooth Miles, real smooth_

_Now I know there is something strange, I just have to lure him into admitting _"I see, but isn't it a bit strange."

"Let me guess, you're wondering why I've let out of the detention center, am I right?" _Shit! I might have blown my cover!_

"How did you know about....."

"Here, I want you to take a look at this, a real good look" _I think she might just notice the number behind that badge_

"Hmmmm....I see you are a prosecutor" _Oh shit! This number, it can't be, this man is!_

"You really are as sharp as they say, Atty. Andrews"

Meanwhile, in Lana's office

"Anyone care to explain why that fool, Adrian Andrews is in that room with some guy in shades!?" Franziska asked

"It's Miles, Franziska" Lana answered

"What!? Mr. Edgeworth!? Let me see it!" shouted Ema

"Cut it out you fool! They'll hear us!" said Franziska

"I don't see anything strange but Adrian" She added

"That's because it's the Andrews Law Firm you're looking at" Lana said

"What, you serious, sis?" Ema asked

"Yeah, we saw the sign on the ground floor of the building, and Edgeworth quickly ran off to go there."

"What law firm are you talking about, Chief Prosecutor!? She isn't even an...."

"She is, Franziska! Miles faced her off in her first trial as a defense attorney"

"So that's why she left last year. Hey, Ema, let me look!"

"Uh-uh, you've had your time, Ms. Von Karma, let me look at it"

Back in the Andrews Law Firm

"I guess you've figured it out by now, Ms. Andrews."

"What?" _I still can't believe he found out this early_

"You know it, Adrian! What I'm talking about!" Miles then took off his shades and his hat to reveal himself

"M-Miles!?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I was going to surprise you but it seems that I failed."

"It's all right, I was surprised myself."

"What are you doing here anyway, Miles?"

"I just wanted to see the new Andrews Law Firm. Or better yet, I'd like to see the proprietor"

And with that, Miles put one hand on Adrian's waist and pulled her close, close enough for their faces to be near enough for a kiss.


	8. Open Proposals and Secret Eavesdroppings

"Miles!"

"What!? You don't want this?"

Back at Lana's office

"Aaahhhh! Look at them!" shouted Ema

"What is it Ema!? Let me see!?" asked Lana

"No way fools, I will get to see this!" added Franziska

"No worries, bambinas!" Jake arrived, bringing with him, two more telescopes, supposedly from his office.

"All right!" Franziska said

"Let's look!" Lana said

"Aaaahhh!" Lana added

"Chief Prosecutor, I didn't know you were that.........Aaaahhhh!" Franziska asked, but also getting excited

"Oh boy, looks like the bambinas are enjoying themselves. Hehe"

Again, back at the Andrews Law Firm

"Are you trying to..."

"What? Hit on you, too late for that, I already have you."

"Oh yeah, let's see about that!"

Adrian then put her arms around Miles' neck, and then as they shortened the distances between their lips, they notice something

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" The three women screaming down at the district attorney's office were definitely heard at Andrews Law Firm

"I guess we have spectators, Miles"

"Oh, I guess we have to do this elsewhere."

Miles then pulled Adrian to the side where the three can't see them but before they kiss, he gave a thumbs up by the window.

"Now, no one can see us"

"Yeah, Adrian. No one."

They then kissed and held it for a whole minute before parting.

"That was the longest kiss that we had, Ade."

"Yeah, I think so too."

He then pulled her again by the window and this time, he knelt before her

In Lana's office

"Look, he's kneeling!"

"I think I know what's next"

"Will you.....Hrrrmmpphh!" Franziska's mouth was covered by Lana's and Ema's hands, probably not to spoil the moment

In Adrian's office

"Miles?" A surprise Adrian asked

"I've been waiting for this a whole year, Adrian"

"What?"

He then pulled a box from his pocket and held it in a hand he hid behind him

_This is it Miles! The moment of truth! Here goes nothing!_

"We've been falling for each other for the past year, but now, I feel like I've fallen enough to say this."

He then presented the box and then he opened it, which contained a ring with a diamond shaped like a half – defense attorney's badge and half – prosecutor's badge. "Adrian Andrews.......Will you....marry me!?"

_I...I'm speechless....Finally, I've wanted this to happen and now I have it in front of my eyes, but I'm too shocked. Well, it doesn't hurt to say yes, so.... _"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Miles then hugged Adrian and they kissed again

And now for the 1000th time, back in Lana's office

"........."

"........"

"......."

"Bambinas!? You alright!?"

It seems that the three women fainted out of joy for seeing their favorite prosecutor propose to his love.


	9. Gumshoe's Treat

In Adrian's Office,

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The door slammed open and confetti came flying around, it was Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Pearl Fey and Detective Gumshoe, who was listening all along.

"You-you guys!" Adrian and Miles said simultaneously

"Ahah! Look, Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. Andrews said something at the same time! It means good luck right? Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick!"

"Yeah I suppose!" Maya and Phoenix then look to each other and faced away immediately, both faces were red."

"Well, well, pals, looks like a cause for celebration! Dinner on me, of course!"

"Alright, Gumshoe, I won't cut your salary this month just because of that"

"Really, Mr. Edgeworth!?"

"I'm serious!"

"Well Miles, it seems that are spectators are ready to come out." Adrian said

"Yeah, wait a moment." Miles then dialed Jake's number on his phone "Hello, detective Marshall, can you get those three down here."

"Yeah I wish I could."

"You wish you could? What's going on there."

"Well, the three of them fainted all at the same time!"

"Oh, hehe, well, we better get down there ourseleves."

The group then went to Lana's office where the three women were just waking up.

"What happened?"

"Surprise!!"

"Whaaattt!!?"

"You thought we didn't know you were looking at us, did you?" Adrian asked

"Well, I figured that Chief Prosecutor would want to have a look since I rushed into Adrian's office. I kinda tipped Adrian off." _Actually, she's the one who noticed you three_

"Well, we only came here to invite you guys to a celebration."

"Phoenix Wright, what celebration are you talking about!?"

"Well of course, my best friend's getting married and why not celebrate? Anyway, Gumshoe will be the one to treat us, right Gumshoe?"

"Yeah, pal. That is, as long as I don't get whipped by Ms. Von Karma here. Hehe" _Finally, a reason to feel safe with Ms. Von Karma_

"All right, well then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

The group then headed to the Lordly Tailor Mall to have dinner. It was in this dinner that some serious issues were discussed regarding Miles' and Adrian's lives.


	10. Wacky Dinner, Serious Discussions

"This was great, thanks detective Gumshoe!" said Maya

"Well, it's nothing, I'm getting a raise from Mr. Edgeworth here anyway. Hehe" He replied

"Did I say anything about a raise, detective!?" Miles asked

"Oh yeah, I remember Edgey only talking about not getting a cut this month, not a raise." Wright added

"Oh!" _Damn it! When will I get my raise!?_

"It's ok, detective." Maya then glares at Phoenix

"What!? I'm only telling the truth!" He answered as he realized the meaning of the glare.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema said

"What is it?" He asked

"I'm just curious, how long are you and Ms. Andrews dating?" She replied

"Oh, that, since last year, why do you ask?" He asked

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just curious." Ema replied

"Really, Ema, you shouldn't go around asking those questions." Lana said to Ema

"Hey sis, I was just curious, ok?" She replied with a glare to her sister

"All right, all right." Lana said

"So, Adrian, how are you doing?" asked Franziska

"Fine" she replied

"How about being a defense attorney?" Franziska then asked again

"Oh that, well I'm sure you've heard, I lost my first case." She answered shyly

"But it wasn't that bad, Ade. You had me on edge during Gumshoe's cross-examination!" Miles attempted to cheer her up

"Oh really!?" She was surprised, having heard what Miles said about her performance

"Well, that's really expected, being my rivals apprentice." Lana said

"Your rival, chief prosecutor?" Adrian asked

"Kristoph Gavin, one of the best defense attorneys I've ever met. Always calm and collected every trial he was in." Lana replied

"Well, I suppose I could learn a thing or two from that guy." Phoenix interrupted

"Why is that so, Wright?" Miles asked

"You see, I'm always panicking when on edge." He shyly replied

"Really now, Mr. Wright." Adrian asked

"Yeah, actually, I was there in your trial, with Maya." Phoenix replied

"Whaaaaattttt!!!?" Adrian and Miles said, shocked to know that one of their friends was watching them

"Yeah, Nick noticed Mr. Edgeworth was on edge and that Ms. Andrews was really on the offensive." said Maya

"To be honest, I didn't expect the wallet to come out, Edgeworth. You didn't...." Phoenix was onto something, thinking the evidence was forged

"Come on, Wright! You think I would do the kind of shit my father does!" Miles angrily replied

"It's a no then." said Maya _Now look what you've done, Nick!_

Miles was looking down, refusing to remember what his father done to win those cases in those 40 years, forging evidence. He was after all, doing that until Wright faced him in court.

"Let's change this foolish topic to something else less foolish!" Franziska said

"Like what, Ms. Von Karma." Gumshoe asked

"You know what I'm thinking Scruffy?" She asked back

"No, not a single idea" He replied

"Wait, I think I know" said Pearl

"Well then, Pearly, enlighten us." asked Maya

"I think Ms. Von Karma is thinking about discussing your marriage, Mr. Edgeworth." She replied

"This kid ain't a fool after all." Franziska said

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Any suggestions?" Ema asked enthusiastically

"Oh, how about setting the wedding next month!?" Maya said as enthusiastically as Ema

"No way! That's too long!" Lana interrupted

"Then when, Chief Prosecutor?" Franziska asked

"In two weeks!" Lana suggested

"Better" Maya said

"Where are we gonna hold it, then?" Ema asked

"Is it exclusive or are we gonna have many guests?" Pearl asked

"Exclusive, we don't need too much people around." Adrian replied

"We could have the Kurain village open area as the venue." Pearl suggested

"A quiet place for a solemn wedding, eh?" Phoenix said

"I didn't you were quite the poetic type, Nick." Maya asked, surprised at what Phoenix just said

"If you don't remember, I was a literature student before I studied law under Mia." He replied

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hehe" Maya said

"All right, next one! Who's gonna be the wedding planner then?" Ema asked

"I think I know someone, I'll just ask her tomorrow." Adrian replied

"All right, that settles the planner. Now then, the wedding dress designer." Ema moved to a different topic

"I have a friend who might be able to help us!" Franziska said

"Is she that good?" Maya asked

"Of course she is! I don't choose fools you know!" Franziska replied, in a seemingly arrogant manner

"Hey, hey, isn't it a bit too early for that!?" Miles asked

"Of course it ain't, look, Ms. Andrews even took part in this!" Ema replied

"Well, if you say so" _Damn, if I continue, I'm sure those girls would gang up on me_

The group then stayed at the restaurant until about 9pm, they were staying there for about four hours in the restaurant, having dinner and discussing many more other than Miles and Adrian's wedding. At least, they have settled the preliminary plans for the wedding of the year.

Lana was probably going to invite everyone at the DA's office

Adrian was going to invite everyone at the Gavin Law Offices.; and

Maya was going to invite everyone at Kurain Village.

It was sure to be one good wedding.


	11. Bridal Shower

The next day, the plan was executed, the wedding planner was prepared, the wedding dress was being made, the venue was already reserved even though it really is from the beginning, and, the invitations were sent.

It was all happening too fast, it seemed like impossible at first, but everybody worked on it just like they said they would so it happened.

The invitations were sent to the people included in the guest list, it was all set up accordingly, just like how Adrian does things as a manager, she never really thought she would do these kinds of works again.

"You know, Miles, I really didn't think I would be doing these again."

"Well, at least you're doing it willingly, with good thoughts driving you, unlike before."

"Yeah, I guess, it really feels good, to be honest. I feel like everything is in place, nothing going wrong."

"Well we can't be sure until we make it happen."

The invitations were sent to the following people, the guest list, in other words. And they all had these to say

**Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey and Pearl Fey**

"Well, it really is too fast for these invitations to come by"

"Well Nick, if you're in charge of the venue, it really is no problem."

"Oh, I wonder when will I see that Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey is written here."

"PEARLS!!!"

**Franziska von Karma**

"I guess it really feels good, to see my brother's and my sister – in – law's wedding invitation, I really thought it was just like the feeling of looking into a decorated piece of paper. I can just imagine how the perfect wedding will go."

**Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde**

"Well, well, the invitation sure came in earlier than I've expected."

"Yeah, and I wonder when will we get something like this, Dick?"

"It won't be too far Maggey, trust me."

**Lana Skye, Ema Skye and Jake Marshall**

"Sis! The invitations I had made were really fast to make and they really look good!"

"Yes, Ema, and I hope this will go as smoothly as we thought."

"No need to worry bambinas! I'm sure they won't let anything go wrong."

A week later, the week before the wedding, Adrian went with the girls to look at the wedding dress she will be wearing, and have their dresses made as well.

"Adrian! You look so beautiful!" Franziska said, obviously astonished at the sight of Adrian in her silk white wedding gown,

"Umm...thanks, Franziska." Adrian blushed

"Yeah, you look really good there" Maya added

"Thanks Maya" Adrian said

"I think silk white really suits you" Lana commented

"I didn't think so at first, Ms. Skye, but now that you said it, it really feels good." Adrian said

The next one to look for a dress was Maya

"Well, how about this?" Maya proudly asked as she came out of the changing room dressed in her violet gown

"Wow, Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick would be proud to see you in that outfit!" Pearl teased

"Come on Pearly!" Maya also blushed

Ema was the next one to look for a dress

"Well, how about this!?" Ema then came out of the changing room dressed in her blue gown

"Well at least you're not going to wear a lab coat! Hehe" Lana teasingly said to her

"Come on Lana! Can't you comment on something else?" Ema frowned at her sister

"Well I guess I should, I think that Gavin guy will like you, what was his name, Klavier, was it?" Lana commented

"Klavier? The brother of Mr. Kristoph?" Adrian asked as she heard the name Gavin, her mentor

"Yes, and Ema's classmate" Lana replied

"Hmph!" Ema sulked at her sisters continuous teasing

It was Lana's turn to look for a dress

"Well, what do you think?" Lana came out of the dressing room in her red gown with her red scarf that really looked good together

"It really looks good sis, by the way, where's Mr. Marshall?" Ema said

"Come on, Ema, you know I don't want him to get any funny ideas!" Lana said to Ema who was getting payback for teasing her earlier

"Well, I honestly think you look good in that dress, Chief Prosecutor" Franziska commented

"Thanks, Franziska" said Lana

"Well, well, Lana, you look so great in that dress." said Pearls who was chanelling Mia

"Thanks....Mia!?" Lana was surprised to hear her friend's voice, all she knows is that Mia died three years ago.

"Haha, didn't expect it huh?" said Mia

"Oh yeah, I remember, the Fey clan are spirit mediums." said Lana

The fact that the supernatural spirit channeling was true was not totally surprising at all for everyone that Maya and Pearl was acquainted to.

Finally, Franziska came out of the dressing room in her light blue dress

"You really like your hair don't you, Franziska?" asked Maya as she noticed that the color of her dress was exactly the same as the color of her hair

"Yes, I do, I think it is perfect" answered Franziska

"Oh yes, it really does look good on you" Lana commented

"Of course it is, I was the one who picked it" Franziska was showing off again

"Well, at least everybody has their choices." Maya said

"But what about Pearl and Maggey?" asked Ema

"Well, I've heard Maggey has one already and that Pearly also had one, but I'm not sure what they look like." said Maya

"Well then, we have no more worries then." said Franziska

"It all just comes down to next week" added Lana


	12. Matrimonial Ceremony

The time has come, everybody has prepared for this and now, all they have to do is make sure nothing goes wrong, the day of the wedding. The day where Miles Edgeworth and Adrian Andrews become husband and wife.

It was a long day ahead, the Kurain Village open area, where the wedding was going to take place was filled with visitors, namely Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, the Gavin Law Offices, Dick Gumshoe, Maggey Byrde, the Skye sisters, Jake Marshall and Franziska von Karma.

The ceremony began with Pearl as the flower girl and Cody Hackins as their ring bearer and Phoenix Wright as the best man and Maya Fey as bride's maid.

It was time, the most awaited moment of the ceremony

**(A/N: I made up Adrian and Miles' middle name to make the moment a little more romantic)**

"Do you, Miles Gregory Edgeworth, take this woman, Adrian Michelle Andrews, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you, Adrian Michelle Andrews, take this man, Miles Gregory Edgeworth, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"As of this moment, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Miles then lifts Adrian's veil and then, for the first time as husband and wife, Miles' lips met Adrian's. Everybody was proud of the newly weds.

"Congratulations! You two" A warm round of applause welcomed the two newly weds into their newest chapter in life.

As she walked down the large hall in Kurain Village, Adrian threw the bouquet of flowers in her hands behind her, making anyone who catches it, have a good chance of being the next one to get married.

As the flower fell down, who would've thought that Lana Skye was the one who caught it. Ema then switched glares between her sister and Jake Marshall, who was dating Lana at the time. Adrian then looked back to see whoever caught the bouquet.

"It seems that you're next on the queue, Ms. Skye." She said "Yeah, I think I am." Lana added and then looked at Jake, who then smiled at her, which she returned with a warm smile of hers.

"Well honey, shall we get going?" Miles asked Adrian who was waiting in their bridal car, Miles' own Porsche that was repainted to white. "Sure, we better do." She answered

"All right, everyone, we'll wait for you there!" Miles said as he drove off with Adrian towards the Gatewater Hotel for the reception.

"Well then, let's get going too, everyone!" Phoenix said as about 10 white Mercedes – Benz cars pulled over, with a golden G sticker on it's side.

"Yeah, choose your cars everyone!" Maya said as she got inside the car in front along with Phoenix, Pearl and Franziska.


	13. Big News at the Reception

Down at the Gatewater Hotel, about three hours after the wedding, everybody was there for the reception. The traditional cutting of the cake ceremony and a big announcement that Miles and Adrian were gonna make.

After the cutting of the cake which was very well done, the cake being cut perfectly halfway, Adrian and Miles were gonna make the announcement.

"Everybody, we have a big announcement to make." said Adrian

The Viola Hall suddenly went silent to listen the couple's announcement

"As you all know, both Adrian and I are lawyers, the only difference is that she is a defense attorney and I am a prosecutor." said Miles

"And because of that, we can't really work together except in court. Since prosecutors work at the DA's office while we defense attorneys have our own law offices. That's why a lot of people can't have an attorney on time and some even raise their defense charges to the point some people can't afford, making unfair trial problems imminent" Adrian added

"So, to make up for that unfair trial problem, may I call on Mr. Phoenix Wright to give us the big news." said Miles

Phoenix then went up on stage and made the announcement

"As Mrs. Edgeworth, said earlier, the only time that defense attorneys and prosecutors work together are inside the court. So, with the help of the district Chief Prosecutor, Ms. Lana Skye and the Police Department acting chief, Mr. Jake Marshall, we have made a very satisfactory result of our efforts. Ladies and gentlemen, the Los Angeles District Attorney's office is now merging with the law offices and the police department under one roof!" said Phoenix

It was definitely a big news, the police force and the law offices now merge to make it easier for people to get their own lawyer and to eliminate the possibility of defense attorneys raising their defense fee too high since there will be a definite pricing for each attorney in the city.

For the next three months, the rate of people getting convicted because they had no attorney dropped to 0% It was definitely an improvement and it was all because of the couple's idea that it happened.

This was how the idea of "living for others" meant to them.


End file.
